Choose a Scenario!
by Koneko Shoujo Sarah
Summary: The famous "Choose a Scenario!" scene from final fantasy 6. or 3, if you're going by the american super nintendo numbering. Yes, it's all of their stories, only altered...ALOT. Be warned of YAOI! Much much much yaoi. Read and Review if you daaare! A


Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns ff6. Not me. They make money. I don't.  
  
Summary: The famous "Choose a Scenario!" section of the game gone TERRIBLY wrong.  
  
The whole room is pitch black... you look around and see 4 groups. One, a young man with a Blue Bandana. The second, a muscular lad with short blond hair and a rat tail. Thirdly is a party of 3 people, one of them being a very classy looking man, with long blonde curly hair pulled back into a neat pony tail, and a very lovely blue cape. Another is a young woman, simply beautiful, with soft green hair that seems to glow. And last of them is an older gentlemen who is begining to turn slightly grey upstairs and with facial hair. And the last one you see if a small white human-like creature, one like you've never seen before.   
  
The friendly looking animal cocks his head as he spots you. "Kupoou..?" he mutters lowly, unsure and obviously a bit shocked by your presence. He squints, still looking in your direction, then his confused look changes to a very joyful expression. "Kupo! Choose a scenario!".   
  
You do not understand at first, and the furry one repeats himself. You stumble over a few words and look around, hesitently pointing to the young man with the bandana, not sure if you're doing the correct thing or not.  
  
A nod comes from the little one. "Kupo!!" And the room fades out...You cannot see anything but what the one you chose is doing...  
  
****  
  
"Kshi~!!" A nervous cry comes from Locke as he skittered down the small path, leaping behind a building, trying to control his panting so he's not heard. A soilder runs down the same path, peering out from the side of the house, not being able to see Locke. "Hmph.. They don't pay me enough to chase people.." he sighed his words out, then walked back to his post, forgetting about the boy.  
  
A -very- relieved sigh comes from the dark haired man. ~Thank god he didn't look a little further...~ He whiped the sweat from his brow and moved on, being extra careful this time to stay clear of Soilders of any kind, EXPECIALLY those ones in the scary armor..  
  
He wandered around the small area of the town that he can get to at the time, until he talked to an old senile man, who is yapping something about Cider, his Grandson, and Merchents. Locke decided not to get caught up in the illusions of this man. He walked to the stairs, only to see it was being gaurded by his grandson. "Only Merchents are aloud to pass! Get lost!" he said, sticking his tongue out at Locke.  
  
Now normally Locke wouldn't do a thing to harm kids. --But this one was annoying and he needed to get out of this town. So Locke beat the f***ing crap out of him, as the senile old man upstairs just sat there, yelling out the window for the leprechauns to get out of his trash can.  
  
After whiping the blood from his hands, Locke noticed his clothes were also kind of bloody. Ech.. he can't be walking around this town looking like a mass murderer.. So he walked out the back door and looks around, the first person he spots being a Soilder dressed in green. Locke figured he was a high ranking soilder, since the other Soilders uniforms were brown. So this would the perfect person to steal clothes from, because he would also be getting respect and such!   
  
Locke sneakily made his way towards the High Ranking Soilder, in his sneaky--thief..kinda way. *ahem* And then BLAM! He hit the man in the neck, knocking him out cold, and he stole his clothing. Much better! And snazzy too!  
  
Now the disguised man walked around, holding his head high and getting salutes. But then he over hears someone talking in the bar. Something about the old crazy man and a secret passage in his house, leading to the big mansion. --Maybe a house of that size has plenty of goodies to snag! So he made his way back to the house, searching the basement, since that would be the most likely place, for any kind of switch, lever, button, or anything else that might trigger a path. And eventually he did find a very well hidden button, and he pressed it. And the wall moved, revealing a long tunnel path that goes under the city to right behind the mansion. And he used the side door to get in.   
  
There's lots of people in there, but they were obviously retarded and don't notice that Locke's presence was odd, even when he talks to them, they just spill beans about drafty rooms and clocks and such. So Locke, while in the bedroom of the blabbering man and woman, looked behind the book case, seeing the very obviously placed staircase. Thinking there may be goodies down those stairs, he made his way down them.  
  
When he is down the stairs, he notices it's pretty dark and dank. And he decided to take off his stolen uniform, thinking that a house sworming with Soilders upstairs and outside, probably won't have ANY down stairs in this dungeon-like place.   
  
There was screams and cries coming from behind one of the closed doors, so Locke went over to look through the keyhole, to see exactly what was going on. And to his horror--and also to his slight arousal, he saw a young woman being raped and beaten inside. His eyes widened. --And his pants tightened a bit, also. He wanted to, but just couldn't pull himself away from the keyhole.  
  
But if the boy had been paying attention to the world around him, and not just to the violent sex going on in the room, he would have noticed the two Soilders walking into the hallway, and seeing him.   
  
One of them walked up behind him, putting a knife to his back as warning. "Don't move..." the man whispered in a rugged voice. "Yeeah," the other, who sounded far less mature and intimidating snickered. "Don't move or we'll cut ya'!" t yuonger man he finished up.   
  
"..Shut up, Gary.. Now, if you don't want to die, stand up -slowly- and turn around. I don't want to see you making any sudden moves. If you try anything funny, I'll kill you right now."   
  
Locke swallowed hard, already trying to think of a way to get out of his. He stood up, slowly, just as he was told, and turned around. Now, obviously he didn't want to do this. But for reasons other than being caught. Having to turn and face the two Soilders was bad because of Locke's little -problem-.. He wasn't fully erect, but he was obviously aroused. And naturally, both of the Soilders noticed this.  
  
"Well well!!" said the idiotic one. "Looks like someone was enjoying tha' show he was seein'! hehehe!!" And his eyes were basicly glued onto his crotch.  
  
For a moment or so, the more mature one didn't say anything. But he kept the knife on Locke, not blinking at all, so not to give him any chance of escape. "You know, boy, you're in a restricted area of the public..." he finally spoke. "And you obviously snuck into this place, since security is so tight, so I'm sure you know you weren't supposed to be in here. And this kind of behavoir is to be punished.." Locke found that even when the man didn't whisper, he still sounded raspy.   
  
Locke finally looked at the two, mainly because he was frightened of what this punishment would be. The one who had the knife to him was a very thick man, muscular and scruffy. From the man's apperance, Lock made him out to be 45 at the least, and 50 at the most. His hair was as short as it could possibly be, aside from a few bangs, which hung in front of his face. He had a few visable scars, being on his face, hands, and arms. He was huge too. Stood at least 2 heads higher than Locke, himself. And the other other was somewhat lanky, tall, and thin, with a full buzz cut. He looked to be about 20, if a day. He wasn't nearly as frightening as the other man, but he didn't exactly look like a wimp. And he was also grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Ahaha! A punishment! Whatcha' gonna' do to 'em?? Hehe, cut his fingers off? Pull his hair out in chunks? Hang him upside down??" Gary rambled on in excitement.   
  
"Calm down, Soilder.." He hesitated before speaking again. "He's kinda cute, for a man.. I think I'll have a little... -fun-.." And based on his tone and such, it was quite certain of what he meant by "fun".   
  
Locke shook his head some and stammered. "N--No, s--sir!! You don't want to do that..! I--I--I..." "SHUT UP!" He was interupted. "Gare, check that room over there, see if it's empty.." He said, gesturing with his head to the room next to the one they were standing at, keeping his eyes on Locke.   
  
"S..sir, yessir!" Gary yelped, not quite sure he wants to stick around for this fun. He quickly went over to the next room, knocking on the door, and then opening it when there was no answer. "..It's all clear, sir!"   
  
With another gesture, the scruffy man speaks. "Get movin'.." still having the knife to Locke as he talks.   
  
Locke looked from the door to the room, back to the man. He winced when the knife was pressed into him and stepped into the room, being followed by the large man, having the knife to him the whole time. He looked around the room. The air inside felt damp and sticky. The room was also completely empty, aside from a shakey looking table and a single chair.   
  
"Shut and lock the door, Gary.."   
  
Gary complied, not sure if his partner wanted him in or out, but he's in, just incase he needed something else. "So uh.. Boss, you need anything." And yes, his name -is- Boss.  
  
"Nothing I need from you, Gary.." He pointed at Locke. "You... take off your trousers."  
  
Locke naturally tried to protest. "No way!!" he said, a hint of fear behind his voice.  
  
Boss sighed and walked over to Locke, grabbing him by the arm and forcefully shoving him down onto the table, face first. He pressed Locke's face into the wooden table. "Then I'll do it -for- you.." he growled.  
  
Locke tried to wiggle about to get free, but the man was far too strong for him. He pinned him down with one arm, while the other began to pull Locke's pants down. He used his foot to push them the rest of the way down, then being down to his ankles, and they stayed there. "Tell me your name, boy.." Boss whispered in his growly voice.  
  
Locke stayed quiet for a moment, but spoke once Boss repeated himself with a bit more harshness behind the words. "...Locke..." he said it quickly and lowly. But it was enough so Boss could hear him.  
  
"Locke, eh..?" Now he was speaking softly, as his free hand felt it's way around the roundness of Locke's bum, caressing a bit.  
  
A deep flush flooded Locke's cheeks from the touching. He'd only been with women before, never even thought of going to bed with a man. And something that Locke would never admit to himself is that those touches kind of felt nice. "Unn.." He was going to say soemthing else, but decided it'd be best if he didn't.  
  
Gary just stood by the door, watching kind of dazed. Sure, on occasion Boss had felt him up, but he'd never really witnissed anything like this. And of course, it was kind of turning him on. But he did nothing but stand there and watch.  
  
With his fore and ring finger, Boss spread open Locke a bit, pressing his middle finger to his hole. "Are you a virgin, pretty boy?" he asked, before forcing his dry finger inside of Locke.  
  
Locke tensed up a bit, not used to feeling of things being shoved in there. "Ga--ahh..!" He tried to move forward, to get away from his finger, but it didn't work, naturally. Boss pressed his finger inside of him more, wiggling it about some. "I think you are.." Boss whispered, once again, with a smirk, all the while getting hard, himself. Locke continued to make tiny sounds of protest.  
  
"B--Boss!" Gary squeaked out. "Can I...uhh..help?" he said, at a loss of words.  
  
Boss merely shrugged. "I don't care.. But his ass is mine." With that, Gary hurried over to the opposite side of the table where Locke's face is, and he started to unfasten his trousers hurridly, releasing his swollen cock. Gary, though, is not very experienced in this sort of thing. "O--open your mouth.." he says it kind of softly.  
  
Locke then immidiently clamped him mouth closed, shaking his head a tiny bit. Boss noticed this though, and roughly added another finger. "Ngh..!!"   
  
"Open your mouth for Gary, Locke.." he grumbled, spreading both of his fingers apart inside of Locke.  
  
He couldn't help opening his mouth then, letting out a sound. Gary took that oppertunity to take Locke by the hair and lift his head a bit, stepping forward and putting his throbbing manhood into his cool soft mouth. Gary let out a low sigh, it felt nice. He muttered a few words, and pushed his hips forward, forcing Locke to take more of him into his mouth.  
  
Gary continued to have sex with Locke's mouth, letting out sounds that were almost submissive sounding. And Boss also kept up his recent activity, as Locke found his body pressing back against the older man's fingers. Locke was shocked that his body would do such a thing, and that he couldn't control it in the least.   
  
Locke then tried to fade out, not think these things at all and block it out until it was all over. But just as Locke started to fade out, Gary let out a more submissive sounding squeal, his hot seed flooding into Locke's mouth, pulling him right out of his thoghts.   
  
Locke choked around Gary's cock and fluids, his face turning redder and his eyes watering. After a moment, Gary pulled out, shaking lightly. "I'ma...I'ma go sit over here.." he said weakly, walking wobbly over to the wall behind him and flopping down, panting.  
  
"I suppose that means you're all mine now.." Boss muttered, pulling his fingers out of Locke, who let out a tiny moan when he did. It was now Boss' turn to please himself, and it would be more painful than Gary's release.  
  
Boss pulled his trousers down enough to get his fully erect cock, and pressing the head to Locke, after using both hands to spread him open once again. A few panicked cries came from Locke at that time, most of them begging Boss not to, but of course the man didn't listen. He swiftly thrusted into Locke, as deep as he could. The uke let out many shrieks and cries at this time, gripping the edges of the table and this time and such. Violent in his motions, Boss was causing immense pain to Locke, but he didn't care, he continued his thrusts, gripping Locke's hips until hisself was pleasured, spilling into Locke.   
  
He pulled out of the prisoner, some of his seed oozing out of Locke when he did, panting and sweating lighty. He whiped at his brow and tucked himself back into his pants, straightening his short hair while taking in a deep breath, in order to stop his wild breathes.   
  
Locke stayed in the same position he was put it, weeping softly, his body trembling. He just hoped they would either kill him, let him go, or keep him on as a normal prisoner and never rape him again...  
  
"B--Boss.. now what do we do to him..?" Gary asked from the floor, holding his knees to his chest.  
  
"What else? We hand him over to the higher ranking soilders and let them deal with him as they please."  
  
-Locke Scenario: Failure to reach Narshe.-  
  
****  
  
You're either horrified at what you saw, or you enjoyed it throughly. Whatever your reaction, the moogle turns to you again. "Kupo! Choose a Scenario!" he yelps to you.   
  
Not having much of a choice in the matter, you look between the two remaining scenario options, and point to the one with three folks.  
  
A nod from the creature, and again, the room fades into a picture...  
  
****  
  
"Eww! There's something slimey on my foot!" Terra shrieked.  
  
"What is it??" Edgar hurried to her side, to see what it was. "..Hey, it's that octopus thing we just faught's tentical."  
  
"--one of them, at least." Bannon added.   
  
Terra shook her leg, trying to get it off. "Ewww~!!" But, just like a fisherman waits for a tug at his line, the octopus was waiting for a tug on his leg, and he pulled the young fresh girl into the water! "AIIEE~!!"   
  
Bannon and Edgar both watched in horror. "..Whoa.." Bannon said. "Not something -I- expected, considering it didn't happen the first 15 times this game has been played through by the author." he added. Edgar nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh well, though. I mean, the instructions never said anything about protecting Terra, it just said to keep you alive. I am sure she will be fine, anyway." he shrugged it off.   
  
  
  
"..Yes, keep me alive." And suddenly Bannon started to cough, uncontrolingly. --Or so it seemed.  
  
Edgar rushed over to Bannon, being behind him and placing his hands on the older man's shoulders. "Ba--Bannon! What is the matter?? Are you alright!? Do you need anything?"  
  
Bannon stopped coughing, and weakly said "Perhaps a.. No, I cannot ask that of you.." Coughcough..  
  
"No, Bannon! What do you need? I am prepared to help you in any way necissary!"  
  
Bannon looked over his shoulder at the concerned Edgar. "..Well, a blowjob might clear this cough right up!"   
  
".....Are you sure that would help you, Sir?" Edgar said, after moments of hesitation. "Posstive." was his answer. "Well..alright.."  
  
Bannon sat down on the raft, unfastening his trousers once he did, and took out his limp cock. Edgar swallowed hard, and a light blush formed on his face. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to Bannon, who gave a few more fake coughs to make sure Edgar wouldn't change his mind. And the King didn't, but this was his first blowjob --not on the recieving end, anyway-- , so he felt a bit awkward around it. He rested his hands on Bannon's thighs and leaned down, taking Bannon into his mouth, feeling it begin to harden and pulse in his mouth. That caused his blush to deepen. He closed his eyes and began to slowly and in a novice manner. But even if it wasn't a very skilled blowjob, it didn't take much to cause Bannon to react. He muttered a few "Oh God..."'s, and closed his eyes, rolling his head back.   
  
The blowjob lasted about 15 minutes. --Before Bannon was overwhelmed and had a heart attack and died. Those damn old people and their frail hearts.  
  
"...DAMN I'm good!" Edgar gloated. He noticed the "Game Over" screen didn't come up, so he just rolled Bannon's dead body off of the raft, and continued onward, to Narshe.  
  
Even though he was alone now, he marched proudly into Narshe, head held high; Just how a King should walk. He headed to the main gate to enter the town, and was stopped by a few guards.   
  
"Who the hell are you??" One of the 3 guards asked.  
  
"I am King of Figaro; King Edgar!" He used the title as if it were a passport.   
  
Another snorted, while eyeing the young King. "Yeah right, pretty boy." A smirk crossed his lips though. "But I'll let you in."  
  
"What!?" the other two snapped at him.  
  
He quickly pulled the two back to him and began to whisper to them. The two looked somewhat confused and disguisted, but they nodded to him and told him to go ahead and do what he wanted. "Come along, -King Edgar-. You need to fill out a..form, if you wish to enter this City." And being stupid, like Edgar has been known to be, he nodded. "Very well." And he followed  
  
The guard led Edgar into one of the buildings, filled with Treasure Chests and other things. It was mainly clattered with a bunch of junk. Edgar wrinkled his nose at the room "Is the form hidden somewhere in this mess?"  
  
"There is no form, Pretty Boy." the guard said with a slight grin.  
  
Edgar, being naturally flustered by that responds "..How--How dare you lie to me! And I demand you stop addressing me by 'Pretty Boy' this instant!" He huffed slightly.  
  
The guard rolled his eyes and with one simple gesture shoved Edgar back onto one of the closed chests. "Oh, shut up." he mumbled, following along with the fallen Edgar, pinning him down with his body.   
  
Of course, Edgar began to thrash about, but lowly level 16 King wasn't any match for a big buff guard, who's level surpased him so. "Ah! Remove yourself!! This is so disrespectful! I will have you thrown in jail!"  
  
"Incase you didn't know, Pretty Boy, -I'm- one of the ones who actually put people in jail..." he muttered as he began to strip Edgar's clothes from his body, effortlessly. "Just lay back and it will be over sooner.."  
  
"Mph!!" It's not like Edgar would be satysfied with that. He continued to thrash and jerk about, demanding to be released.  
  
It's not like it did any good through, as the Guard flipped the young King over once he was stripped down, and forced him to bend over one of the chests. "There's a good boy.. Stay still.." he said as he began to pull down his pants.  
  
"I WILL NOT!" he snapped immidiently, trying to squirm out of the locking hold. He couldn't though...  
  
The guard wasted no more time with the fighting man and plunged himself into Edgar, his face twisting around in pleasure as he did. Edgar's face however was not very pleasured. Edgar mainly only chased girls, only occasionally a boy if he was worth it, but he was never the submissive one. So this was his first time, and the lack of gentleness and preperation is making it -quite- an unpleasent experience. The most unpleasent experience he has ever...experienced.   
  
He cried out for the guard to stop, a few tears escaping through his tightly closed eyes. But of course the guard didn't listen to him, and continued to tear into his delecate build. The chest they were on began to slowly slide across the room with every violent thrust of the guard's, until Edgar's face was practicly against a wall.   
  
Once the man spilled into Edgar, the young King felt a bit of relief flow through him, knowing it was over... The man pulled out of him and straightened himself up as a still crying Edgar glanced at him. "..As King of Narshe, I am now throwing you directly into Jail!" he said, mockingly.   
  
-Group Scenario: Failure to reach Narshe...the jail of Narshe doesn't count....-  
  
****  
  
"Choose a Scenario, Kupo!"   
  
Being that there was only one left, you pointed to the young blonde man. And for the final time, the room faded out into a picture...  
  
****  
  
  
  
Sabin made his way to land, after being washed away from his friends because of the rapids. He coughed up some water, laying belly down on the shore, trying to catch his breath. Once he finally did, he looked up and around, seeing if he landed near a town or something. Not a town...but a single house. That would have to do, maybe he could find out where he was if he talked to the person or persons living there.  
  
He made his way to the house in the distance, his clothes drying in the sun as he did. Upon reaching the house, he noticed a man, dressed in black from head to toe, standing in front of a well with his dog.  
  
"Hey, you live here?" Sabin spoke out to him.  
  
The man didn't reply. He just stood there, relaxing against the side of the well.  
  
Sabin squinted, looking harder at the man. ~He seems familar...~ He thought... After a moment or so, it hit him! ~It's Shadow! That--creepy guy!~ He approuched the man. "Your name Shadow?"  
  
He got a responce this time. Shadow nodded softly, turning his head slightly to get a glance of the man who was talking to him's face.  
  
"...I hear you'll do anything for money. That true?"  
  
"Yep..." he said softly, being somewhat muffled from his face mask.  
  
Sabin stayed quiete for a moment after this. But then he spoke. "..Would you give me a blowjob?"  
  
"...How much?"  
  
Sabin wondered how much a blowjob would be worth. "50 GP?"  
  
A small shrug came from Shadow then. "Sure.."   
  
The two went to the side of the house, and Sabin leaned against a wall, while Shadow dropped down to his knees, and he lifted his facial mask so that his mouth was uncovered. He reached his hands to Sabin's trousers, loosening the belt holding them up, and pulling them down a bit in the front, to reveal Sabin's limp cock. Taking it in his hand, he started to play with it a bit, at an attempt to get it erect. Sabin closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, making a small sound as Shadow's attempts were working.   
  
Once Sabin was hardened to a point, Shadow leaned forward, closing his lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly at it, his ears twitching at the small moans Sabin was making. He took more of him into his mouth, swallowing him into his throat a few times. He's obviously done this quite a few times.   
  
Eventually, Sabin came, his body shaking and tensing as he did. Shadow, being as experienced as he was, swallowed his hot seed down, removing him from his mouth and standing up, after re-adjusting his mask. He held his hand out for his payment.   
  
After recovering enough, Sabin tucked himself back into his pants, and reached into his pouch, attatched to his belt. He pulled out all of the gold he had, which wasn't too much, and counted it out. "..Uhh..Looks like I only have 17 Gold Pieces...ehehe" he said nervously, hoping the Ninja wouldn't become overly upset.   
  
"I see. I'll take your seventeen, and stick with you until I recieve the rest.."  
  
Being relieved he didn't get his throat slit or anything, Sabin nodded in agreement. "Alright then! I'm on my way to Narshe.. Do you know how I could get there from here?"   
  
Shadow whistled and called for his dog, and Interceptor came running. "There's an Amry Base not too far from here.. To get almost anywhere, we would have to pass through there. You up to it?"  
  
"Naturally, a few dozen Soilders don't scare me none!" he said with a triumphant laugh.  
  
"Don't under estimate them.. Though you do seem strong, we're out numbered."  
  
"Well, it's not like I planned on just BUSTING in there! I was going to suggest we sneak through."   
  
"That we were. Let's go.."   
  
And with that, the two set off, walking the fairly long distance to the Base. It took only an hour or so for them both to arrive.  
  
Shadow scouted ahead, using his stealth to keep him hidden well. He returned to where Sabin was hiding to report. "There is quite a few Soilders about.. But it appears about half of them are preparing to leave to storm Castle Doma. Waiting for those soilders to take their leave would be a good idea." Sabin agreed and they ended up waiting about a half an hour for most of the Soilders to clear out. Once they did, the two ment entered the base, Shadow being very quiet, and Sabin -trying- to be very quiet.   
  
But stupidly, Sabin tripped over something, and caught the attention of near-by soilders. Shadow noticed them heading towards them, and took this opertunity to put his skills of Ninja to use, and swiftly escaped. "Shadow!!" Sabin yelped, when he noticed Shadow bailed on him. But unknown to him, he was watching from not too far away..  
  
The 4 soilders had their guns on Sabin, leaving him with little choices. "You there! Are you aware of where you've stumbled on to!?" one barked at him. "'Course he knows where he is!" another said. "Only an idiot couldn't tell an Imperial Base when he's in one!"   
  
"Bound him so he doesn't try anything funny.." The one who appeared to be a higher ranking Soilder said, keeping his gun on him. The other's replied, tying Sabin's arms behind his back, and also tying ropes around his neck, three of the men holding the ends of each seperate rope, to keep him in place, so he couldn't try anything.  
  
Sabin snorted at his previous situation, being on his knees now. "What're we gonna' do with him, Sir?" A lowly soilder said, holding the rope tight, keeping his eyes on Sabin. "We could keep him as a hostage..." he replied.  
  
"Or you could let a General decide what to do!" A voice cackled over the rest. It was then, General Kefka walked up, observing what was going on. "What do we have here? A spy, perhaps?"   
  
"J--Just some bloak who wandered through, General Kefka, Sir!"   
  
"And how can you be so sure?" His odd and somewhat goofy tone made it hard to tell if Kefka was serious, often. "I think I should...take him to my tent, for questioning." He snapped his fingers. "Transport him there immidiently, and stay with him and guard him until I arrive!" With that, he walked off. Time to poison a certain Kingdom.... "Gweeheehee!"  
  
The Soilders had to comply, being one of their Generals gave the order. They took Sabin to Kefka's tent, holding him there until Kefka returned. "Bweehee~! Very good work, Men, Hold him for just a minute more." Kefka then pulled out a bottle, pulling the top off of it. Sabin resisted, but Kefka got him to drink a large portion of it.   
  
Sabin coughed and sputtered. "What was that stuff!?"   
  
"Just a potion to temperarily paralyze you. Eehee.." he giggled, as he noticed it begining to enter Sabin's system.  
  
Sabin growled as he felt the use of his body slipping away. "You may go now.." Kefka said to the soilders. "..Yessir.." they all said together, leaving Kefka alone with the 'Spy'.  
  
Kefka stalked over to Sabin, grinning madly. "So, boy, why are you here? I would like to know, before I humiliate you."  
  
"...." Sabin stayed quiet.   
  
"Don't wish to speak? That's fine.." he said once he realized Sabin wasn't going to answer. He walked to where Sabin was laying, unhooking his cape and hanging it where it wouldn't get dirty. He then crouched down to Sabin, the insane smirk still there. "You're pretty...even though you're very rugged.. I like that. It reminds me of another of my -Toys-.." he chuckled, thinking of General Leo.. Kefka trailed his thin fingers and long nails over Sabin's bare arms. And even though Sabin couldn't move his body, he still had feeling in it. The touches made him shiver, and form goosebumps. But he still remained silent, his lower lip quivering.   
  
"I'll make you say something, boy.. I'll make you -scream- it..." He began to remove Sabin's clothing, glad he wasn't wearing anything to complicated. "You're so firm.. myouho!" He felt along Sabin's body, mainly his torso, tracing the lines of his muscles. Sabin bit his lip, wanting to yell for him to stop. "Ngh.." was the only noise escaped him.  
  
"Oooh~ Got something out of you!" he giggled maniacly. "How do you like..this..?" he asked, flipping Sabin over, and opening his limp legs, forcing a couple of dry fingers into Sabin, his finger nails tearing him inside. "Ah-ahh!!" Sabin shrieked in pain, feeling himself bleeding.   
  
"Mmmh..." Kefka pulled his fingers out, looking them over. "Blood.. If my fingers got blood, I wonder what my...will get?" Kefka already had an erection, mainly from seeing the blood.. He had so many layers of clothing, but without taking any off, he opened them up until he was able to pull out his swollen and pulsing cock. And positioning himself behind of Sabin, he forced his throbbing manhood inside of Sabin, causing the younger blonde to do the only thing he could do, being paralyzed and all, and that was whelp in protest, and cry out as he was being raped.  
  
Kefka showed no mercy either, riding him hard and fast, laughing every once in a while, and saying things to Sabin. Not saying anything of too much importance, just things to try to break Sabin.  
  
Once he was finished with Sabin, he stood back up, brushing himself off a bit. "Hmph.. I need to go have someone help me with this dirt.." he said, grumbling more things about having to be in a stinking dirt pile. "I'll return, my sweet! Heehee!"   
  
Once Sabin was alone, he tried to regain control of his body, but just couldn't get himself to move, since the potion was still in effect.   
  
Sabin heard the tent flap open again, and he assumed it was Kefka, returning. But no, it was Shadow! "..Nice little situation you've gotten yourself into.."   
  
"Sh--Shadow..! Are you going to help me..?" Sabin said lowly, not wanting to be heard.  
  
"Of course.. I cannot let someone who owes me money die.." he spoke, as he went over to Sabin and dressed him quickly. "Drink this.. It will counter-act the poison that man gave you, soon." he said, pressing a small bottle to Sabin's lips, and Sabin drank it.. "Until you're able to move again, I'll carry you.."  
  
With that, he lifted Sabin up, and swiftly escaped from the tent, stealthfully hopping about, hiding behind things, so not to be caught again.   
  
In the distance, the two heard a battle cry, and saw that near the exit Shadow was planning on taking, an older distinguished looking man ran into the fort, holding his sword high. "I will get revenge for my Kingdom!!" he screamed. --But then someone through a spear through his head, and he died. Poor guy.  
  
Shadow and Sabin looked at eachother for a moment, being confused, but then shrugged it off and fled the Base, making their way to the only place around, and that was a cliff, looking onto a huge waterfall.   
  
By now, Sabin had regained control of his body, and was looking over the edge of the cliff. "..I'm going to jump it. You comin'?"   
  
"...I can't swim. We'll meet again, and then I'll collect." And with that, he was gone in a flash.  
  
Sabin backed up on the cliff, and then ran full speed forward, leaping off the edge and diving down. When he hit bottom, he was still alive, though unconcious. And luckily, he floated right side up, and washed onto the banks of a large island. "Uungh..."   
  
He layed there for several minutes, before being discovered by a boy.. But this boy wasn't very--normal. He ran on all four, for speed, and was dressed in animal hides. Muscilar and yet thin..  
  
He approuched the body, not sure at first if it were alive or not. He cautiously sniffed at Sabin, as a dog would. He sniffed up his chest and to his neck, finding the scent very..desireable..  
  
Sabin's eyes began to flutter open, his whole body aching from the landing. He then realized something was touching him. He looked around, his eyes focusing, and then he clearly could see the animal-boy. He couldn't speak just yet though, as his body was still recovering from the jump.   
  
A sound that sounded almost like a purr came from the boy. "Gau...Gau like you.. What your name..?" Gau purred out his words, somewhat cuddling against Sabin's chest.  
  
Thinking the boy saved him from a watery death, Sabin felt the boy at least had the right to learn his name. So he choked out the word. "Sa--Sabin..." he said weakly.   
  
"Sasabin..? Eee.. Gau like Sasabin.." he nuzzled against the broad chest.   
  
And the scene faded out there..and back to the moogle.  
  
-Sabin Scenario: Failure to reach Narshe-  
  
The small creature jumped up. "All scenario's failed! Gaaaame over!!" it cheered out.   
  
Just then, an airship busted through the black walls, and an angry man with long white hair and small scars on his face leaped off from it, and in front of the moogle looking terribly upset. It was then he let out a battle cry and screeched "DAMN YOU MOOGLE! CHANGING THE PLOT! NOW I'LL NEVER BE IN THE GAME SINCE NO ONE MADE IT TO NARSHE! I SHALL IMPALE YOU ON MY COCK!!" And with that..he did just as he said.   
  
Game...Over... 


End file.
